gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Discussion:Rhapsodie/@comment-8451018-20130809000550
Avant de commencer ce dernier épisode de la saison 1, juste préciser que ce j'aime bien avec les épisodes des premières saisons, c'est que les compétitions prennent vraiment la plus grande partie de l'épisode sans SL parasites donc on en profite vraiment. ^^' Bon, alors l'épisode commence avec une vraie douche froide pour Will en apprenant que Sue sera juge des Regionals! O_o Mais, j'aime comme il défend le travail de ses élèves. Ils ont parcouru un énorme bout de chemin pour en arriver là et Sue menace de tout balayer : il y a vraiment de quoi se révolter dans le bureau de Figgy. Puis de quoi déprimer chez Will dans ce qui est censé être une fête pour le choix des chansons. Tout le Glee Club en mini-dépression et… c'est pas vrai Tina pleure encore ! --' Et si Rachel se laisse aussi aller, c'est vraiment la catastrophe là. =/ Donc, ce cher Will court chercher conseil auprès de sa psy… pardon, sa conseillère d'orientation préférée qui lui remonte le moral encore… Maaaais, elle voit quelqu'un Will ! Trop tard chéri ! ^^' Y a vraiment de quoi déprimer là. Et donc, quand tu déprimes, rien de mieux que de rouler en voiture et d'écouter de la musique (Emma a déjà testé : All By Myself, c'est cool ! XD) et là, hasard ou destin : Journey on the radio !!! *_* La magie de DSB ! La chanson avec laquelle tout a commencé. Y a vraiment de quoi pleurer, là. =') (au départ, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il s'était arrêté net au beau milieu de la route… ^^') Scène Finchel dans les escaliers (ce n'est qu'un détail mais : Trent ! Vu dans les marches derrière : radar à Wawa activé ! XD) et Finn le leader refait surface. =) Il remotive sa capitaine et c'est repartie. D'ailleurs, il en est récompensé par un baiser et un joli sourire. Bon, le moral Finchel est Ok. Qu'en est-il de Will ? Oh ! Il fait un discours parfait ! *_* C'est Ok aussi du côté du chef ! Les ND sont prêts, quoiqu'il arrive, ils en profiteront à fond ! ^^ Bon état d'esprit. Bon, ça y est, la compèt' ! Quelle ovation pour Sue quand même ! O_o' Sauf Will ! XD Aural Intensity ou la chorale de faux-jetons dans cette saison et même la suivante ! --' Mais, quand le moral est au plus bas, Rachel et Will font équipe pour remotiver les troupes et Will a l'argument en béton : "Besides, we have got something that the other groups don’t. - What? - Finn’s dancing. Right?!" J'étais écroulée mais après je me suis aperçue que ce cher Fred Astaire n'avait pas compris la blague ! O_o thumb|leftEt après la scène Finchel ! *_*(je sais que tu préfères Faberry donc je me permets de fangirler toute seule ! XD) Mon dieu que je l'adore : "Break a leg - I love you !" Et puis après le jeu des regards… Wow ! Tellement intense avant Faithfully. *_* Puis Any Way You Want It / Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin' et enfin l'incontournable Don't Stop Believin'. Franchement, nos ND ont vraiment assurés. Ils peuvent vraiment être fiers de leur boulot parce que tout cela est fait dans le respect des valeurs d'amitié, de passion et de bonne humeur sur lesquelle ils ont insisté toute l'année. Alors, ça parait certes un peu brouillon à côté des parfaits VA mais c'est vraiment fait avec le coeur. Oh ! Judy remonte dans mon estime en s'affranchissant de son affreux mari. "Chérie dis quelque chose. - Je viens de perdre les eaux !" Ça c'est de la réplique qui tue ! ^^ Puis, l'accouchement mélangé à la perf' Bohemian Rhapsody qui est détonnant. =) La scène Shelby et Rachel est intense, je trouve. L'espoir de rapprochement de Rachel avec sa mère est rapidement balayé. Mais Shelby et Will dans le même Glee Club, l'idée ne me plaisait pas… Sinon, même quand Rachel annonce à sa mère que le bébé de Quinn est une petite fille ce n'est pas un détail anodin. Intense aussi ça. =) Arrrgh ! Sue arrive avec ses gros sabots et annonce qu'elle connait le nom des perdants. Mais, ses collègues-juges sont encore plus imbuvables qu'elle… ce qui renverse complètement son point de vue. ONJ est la pire ! (alors que quelques épisodes en avant, c'était sa grande copine…) C'est révoltant. =O Annonce des résultats. On y croit, on y croit et… non ! Perdu. C'est vrai que les VA et Jesse méritaient largement de gagner mais Aural Intensity 2ème ?! O_o Purée ! Ces juges sont tout pourris quoi ! --' La scène à l'hôpital entre Quick est très belle. ^^ Et Quinn, toute décoiffée est radieuse néanmoins ! *_* Sinon, je trouve que c'est bien que Shelby respecte la décision de Puck et Quinn quant au prénom de Beth. =) Retour à Mc Kinley avec Emma, plus furieuse que jamais, qui se bat pour le Glee Club mais qui se bat aussi pour Will. C'est une magnifique scène Wemma que nous avons là d'ailleurs, je trouve. *_* J'adorerais avoir des mélodrames entre mes profs dans les couloirs ! XD La scène de l'auditorium avec chaque élève avouant ce que Glee lui a apporté, j'adore. Matt ! Ahahaha : "Je n'étais qu'un footballeur parmi d'autres !" Hum… comment te dire, cher Matt aux trois répliques ?! =P Et Finn : "Je n'avais pas de père"... Wouha, puissant ça ! ^^ "Vous êtes le Glee Club Mister Shue." Cette scène m'a limite fait pleurer. To Sir, With Love. Et là, j'adore Sue d'avoir soutenu les ND, sans l'avouer. Ça me rappelle la façon dont elle protège Becky pour le coup de feu dans le 4x18. *_* C'est tout en secret et en cachette qu'elle fait le bien, Sue. Et j'aime la façon dont elle annonce à Will qu'ils restent. Elle reprend son masque, fière, mais Will sait tout à présent : elle a un cœur. ^_^ Et là, l'explosion de joie quand Will annonce la nouvelle à ses kids est délicieuse. =D Tout le monde se fait des câlins et Rachel qui veut direct' redémarrer et Will qui la chasse gentiment, c'est hyper prometteur pour la saison 2 et mon dieu ouiiiiiiii : elle sera vraiment géniale cette saison 2 !!! *_* Mais avant, cadeau d'au revoir avec Over The Rainbow. Bon voilà Freezy, notre Gleekathlon de la saison 1 est fini. Outch ! On a bien bossé même si on a passé plus de temps sur nos pavés que sur les épisodes en eux-mêmes ! XD Et c'était vraiment une belle saison quand on la regarde en entière avec le recul qu'on a maintenant. =) thumb|left|400px